Takahishi Nakamura
Takahishi Nakamura (born 1982), sometimes called Taka or Tak, is a supporting character in Clockwork and The IT Files. Taka first served with the Public Security Intelligence Agency (PSIA) and was later recruited by Interpol where he was trained directly under Lucienne Christophe. Taka was assigned to Team Delta when he later joined the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and has a perchant for archaic weaponry like swords and spears. Biography Takahishi was born in Kanazawa, Ishikawa Province, Japan. His mother is a writer of crime novels, which is what got Takahishi and his older sister Hikaru Nakamura interested in criminal justice as children. Tak's father is the assistant curator at the Kanazawa Yasue Gold Leaf Museum, though this had little influence on his childhood other than appreciating the versatility of metal, impressed that something so dense could be come so light and paper-like. As his hometown is a cultural center for the area Takahishi had little problem being attracted to romantic notions of the past, when men carried weapons openly. While focusing on getting a law degree after leaving high school Taka did take lessons outside of school in Iaijutsu as well as Sōjutsu, though his hand to hand skills remained average at best. During his first year in university Takahishi found one of his classmates dead and, in spite of warnings from police, launched his own investigation into the possible murder. Taka was ultimately able to prove that his friend had been pushed rather than jumped which led to the arrest of the killer. Eager to take a more active role in dealing with crime, Taka continued to work on his law degree while interning with the PSIA, getting a job after graduation and some additional training at an academy. Tak would spend three years with the PSIA, becoming known for making really good gold-flake tea and having no sympathy for accidental murderers. After playing a key role in finding a kidnapped son which got national press coverage Interpol offered Takahishi a job, and he accepted after encouragement from his sister, now a detective with the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. In this time with Interpol Taka was trained by Lucienne Christophe, the pair becoming close though never romantically. After finishing his training Taka worked primarily in Asia for his first year before transferring to Europe where he worked a few cases with Sophia Katsopolis. When VIPs began disappearing all over the world Takahishi was recruited by Lucienne to lead a team within her task force, though in spite of his best efforts he provided little help in breaking the case. Months later Lucienne offered Taka a job with the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and he accepted, eager to work with her and Sophia again. Taka was assigned to Team Delta, second in command under Caesar Francisco. After Tasia Spiro was suspended from duty she left London, and in her romantic sorrow Lucienne turned to Tak. The pair started an affair, though as a rule Lucienne insisted she always be under the effects of Type-7 for the racier parts, hoping it wouldn't count as cheating that way. Taka was all too happy to start the relationship, even wishing Tasia would never return. Tasia later did return but the affair didn't enough, Tak knowing Tasia was back with Lucienne but still keeping up the relationship all the same without his competition's knowledge. Unfortunately Tasia did soon find out the truth and the pair talked about it, Tak agreeing that the needed to force Lucienne to choose one of them. The pair were also attacked by Barry Finnegan and Rajni Arora, Tak getting to see what it was like when time stopped first-hand. Following the disastrous attempt to catch Ouroboros at Waterloo Station Tak was temporarily attached to Team Alpha and, when he had a moment, told Lucienne about the discussion he'd had with Tasia. After events Tak's relationship with Lucienne was more or less in limbo, resulting in him considering pursuing something with Dianna Traynor before Lucienne confessed she loved him. Tak didn't agree to the relationship upgrade until after a mission in Tokyo, where he worked with his old friend Jake Driscoll and his sister to take down the Imagawa Clan. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 165 lbs * Hair Color: Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Dartford, UK * Sexual Preference: Women * Favorite Drink: Gold Flake Tea * Favorite Food: Shellfish * Special Notes: Needs Glasses (Usually Wears Contacts) Inventions * Stasis Disk Freeze Device (with Marika Bran and Mary Hamilton) Personal Items * Walther P99, Personal Sidearm * Ruger Mk II, Secondary Sidearm * Gold Flakes for Tea * Higonokami Green and Silver Pocket Knife * 2007 Lexus IS-F USE20, Personal Vehicle Special Skills * Competition-style Budo martial arts, specifically Iaijutsu (quick-drawing sword) and Sōjutsu (spear). * Administrative Knowledge, specifically field command. * Cooking, specifically Japanese cuisine and gold-flake tea. * Espionage Expertise, specifically in researching and creating false identities. * Political Knowledge, specifically criminal law in both Japan and various other countries. * Trilingual, knowing Japanese, English and French. Relationships Family * Hikaru Nakamura, Older Sister Romances * Lucienne Christophe, Girlfriend Teammates * Caesar Francisco * Marcus Corrado * Rurik Chekhol * Dianna Traynor Friends * Cassandra Flick, also Co-Worker * Jean-Baptiste Odilon, also Co-Worker * Kioni Abasi, also Co-Worker * Sophia Katsopolis, also Co-Worker * Juro Takashi, also Co-Worker * Anna Federov, also Co-Worker * Katie Grant, also Co-Worker * Gaspar Guevara, also Co-Worker * Parisa Golzar, also Co-Worker * Jake Driscoll Appearances * Clockwork World * The IT Files: Caesar's Tour * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Richard's Dream * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Lucienne's Adjustment * The IT Files: Takahishi's Choice * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Takahishi is physically based on actor/singer Takuya Kimura. * Takuya Kimura was born in 1972 but due to how young he looks in photos he was significantly de-aged. * Tak is of no relation to Ayane Nakamura. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Scientists Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA